Front d'Orient
by alili lunamoon
Summary: On parle très souvent du front de Verdun lorsque l'on évoque la première guerre mondiale. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'y a pas que celui-là. Il y avait aussi le front d'Orient, où on été emmenés de très nombreux soldats, de toutes nations confondues, dont on ne parle jamais. Mais qui le méritent pourtant.
_On parle très souvent du front de Verdun lorsque l'on évoque la première guerre mondiale. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il y avait aussi le front d'Orient, où on été emmenés de très nombreux soldats, de toutes nations confondues, dont on ne parle jamais. Pourtant, il on vécu les même souffrances que les autres, voire même plus. Car que ce soit le climat, parfois très chaud et parfois glacial, les maladies, le fait de se battre et de changer d'endroit sans arrêt, d'être très loin de leurs famille et de ne pas pouvoir recevoir de lettres, contrairement aux soldats de la France Métropolitaine, la guerre n'a été que très rude pour eux._

 _Dons voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS dessus, en essayant de mieux retranscrire la réalité... je ne dis pas qu'absolument tout est vrai, j'ai peut-être dû faire quelques erreurs dans les dates ou dans le déroulement de l'Histoire, mais en tout cas j'ai fait de mon mieux!_

 _En espérant que vous apprécierez..._

* * *

 _1915\. Un bâtiment, à Paris._

\- France, Russie a besoin d'armes. Et nous avons besoin de lui si nous voulons gagner cette guerre.

\- Je sais bien, Angleterre, mais comment veux-tu faire pour les lui emmener? Il est impossible de passer par la terre à cause de la guerre, et les ports du Nord seront bloqués par la glace avec l'hiver qui arrive. Allemagne est sur tous les fronts, que ce soit à Verdun ou autour de Russie.

L'anglais baissait la tête. C'était vrai. N'y avait-il aucune autre solution?

\- Ou alors, j'ai bien une idée... même si cela est un peu trop long, il faut passer par d'autres voies maritimes. Il faudrait passer par la Mer Méditerranée, les détroits des Dardanelles et du Bosphore, et enfin, la Mer Noire.

\- Oui! Mais c'est tout de même dangereux...

\- Moins que les autres voies, en tout cas.

\- Oui... mais, mettons que Serbie gagne des batailles et remporte une victoire, pourquoi ne pas agir en Orient pour les soutenir, rouvrir les détroits et par là-même interrompre la liaison entre Allemagne, Autriche-Hongrie et Turquie?

\- Moui, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée...

\- Il va falloir envoyer beaucoup d'hommes. Je dois défendre les îles Britanniques, L'Égypte et les Indes!

\- Envoyons plutôt une flotte navale, contenant les armes et quelques hommes. Je suis sûr que cela fonctionnera.

\- Tu en es sûr, France...?

\- Bien sûr! Doutes-tu de ma puissance? Les bateaux sont les meilleurs moyens de les surprendre et d'attaquer chacun des forts du détroit des Dardanelles, jusqu'à arriver à Constantinople!

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

\- Allez, fais-moi confiance, Angleterre! Ensemble, et avec Russie, nous mettrons fin à cette guerre inutile et nous battrons Allemagne.

\- Oui!

* * *

\- Ce n'est... pas possible...

S'asseyant sur un fauteuil rouge aux bordures dorées, Angleterre se mit le visage dans les mains, désespéré et à demi-choqué.

\- Tout ce matériel... perdu...

\- Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Va chercher France, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

L'homme quitta alors la chambre, dans le but de trouver ce narcissique de blondinet qu'était France.

Angleterre regardait le plafond. Il réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, il se lamentait de l'intérieur.

\- Tu voulais me voir?

Cette voix le fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne se lève et qu'il ne se tourne vers l'autre homme.

\- Bien sûr que je voulais te voir! Il-

\- Ah bon, je t'ai manqué tant que ça...? Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, _mon amour..._ Lui dit le blond en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire.

\- La ferme, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle! Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave!

\- La tour Eiffel s'est effondrée?

\- Non, et puis arrête de me parler de cette construction de ferraille!

\- Oui, et bien ma construction de ferraille, elle est beaucoup plus distinguée que ton espèce d'horloge géante!

\- Quoi?! Comment oses-tu... Bref, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça! A cause de toi, nous avons subi d'énormes pertes!

\- Tu parles des hommes que j'ai envoyé au front de Verdun il y a quelques jours? Ce n'est pas grave du tout ça tu sais...

\- Non, je parle des armes que nous devions emmener à Russie! Tes hommes y sont allés avec les bateaux, et ils ont coulé dans le détroit sans même avoir pu toucher un seul des forts! Tu te rends compte de la perte immense que cela a causé?!

\- ...Oui... je ne pensais pas que... ils étaient si forts...

\- Eh bien si! Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant...? Nous devons aller jusque là-bas...

\- Alors utilisons les hommes. Le plus possible. Il faut envoyer une plus petite flotte, et je partirai avec mes soldats. Comme ça, nous sécuriseront les détroits et nous neutraliserons les forts Turcs, et ainsi nous progresserons vers Constantinople.

\- ...Très bien, fais comme tu le souhaites. Mais... je viens avec toi.

\- Vraiment...? Mais i peine une minute tu étais énervé contre mes idées!

\- Oui, mais s'ils n'ont pas réussi, c'est car nous n'étions pas là, non...?

\- Oui! Rassemble le plus de soldats possible. Même d'autres hommes, va voir les civils et fais-les soldats; Même s'ils n'ont pas encore dix-huit ans, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils puissent se battre. Nous partirons dans quelques jours.

 _C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, les deux nations partirent avec 80 000 hommes, dont 18 000 Français, pour cette guerre qui n'allait être que souffrance._

* * *

\- France... Cela fait deux semaines que nous perdons des batailles.

 _Le débarquement était difficile, les soldats ne parvenant pas à entrer dans les terres. Heureusement, deux jours plus tard, la jonction entre toutes les troupes débarquées au Sud de la péninsule est réalisé. Mais dès le débarquement, on voit le champ de bataille, les soldats découvrent des troupes entremêlées, mal organisées et mal abritées. Surtout, ils aperçoivent des cadavres qui gisent sur les plages, et des blessés et des malades qui ne sont pas évacués comme il le faudrait._

 _Depuis deux semaines qu'ils sont arrivés, les deux nations et leurs troupes enchaînent les défaites successives face à l'ennemi..._

\- Oui... Profitons de ce calme tant qu'il est encore là, dit le Français en s'asseyant devant sa tente, face à son allié.

\- C'est de ma faute... si je n'avais pas voulu passer par l'Égypte afin de remanier mes dispositifs, les Turcs n'auraient pas eu le temps de se préparer à notre attaque. J'aurais voulu les prendre par surprise, mais j'ai fait tout le contraire. Je parie que même Allemagne était au courant avant que l'on arrive.

\- Ne culpabilise pas... Il y a beaucoup de morts, oui... mais...

\- 38 000 exactement. Dont 5 000 français. Je le sais, je l'ai marqué à chaque fois qu'il y a eu un mort.

France ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour remonter le moral à son ami et ancien ennemi... De toutes façons, qui pourrait remonter le moral à quelqu'un en cette période?

\- Cet engagement est un désastre. En plus d'avoir perdu les batailles, nous sommes en train de perdre totalement la Serbie. Allemagne va gagner... c'est sûr.

\- Ne dis pas ça! Nous avons perdu des batailles, pas la guerre! Ressaisis-toi, Angleterre!

\- ...Soit, je te crois... Mais rester ici à combattre ne servira à rien, si ce n'est qu'à perdre encore d'autres soldats. Nous devons repartir.

\- Tu veux repartir en France?!

\- Non, seulement en Grèce.

\- Mais tu sais bien que Grèce veut rester neutre et ne pas entrer parler de la guerre!

\- Eh bien, il saura nous abriter quand même, non?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais soit, nous irons là-bas afin de pouvoir réfléchir à de nouvelles stratégies... peut-être arriverons-nous même à convaincre Grèce se l'allier à nous.

 _France, Angleterre et leurs troupes se retirèrent donc vers le pays des olives, l'esprit au 3_ _ème_ _dessous._

 _Une semaine plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu, s'arrêtant à la frontière._

\- Nous sommes arrivés...

\- Que faites-vous là? Leur dit un jeune homme d'un ton sec.

\- Grèce! Tu veux bien accueillir la superbe personne que je suis? Et Angleterre aussi...

\- Non. Je suis neutre, et vous le savez très bien. Je refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit en rapport avec cette guerre, alors allez-vous en!

\- Mais... s'il te plaît...

\- Non, désolé. Mon pays est un pays en paix et il le restera.

Voyant qu'il ne réussira pas à le convaincre, France baissa la tête et fit demi-tour.

\- Allez, tu peux au moins faire ça pour France, Grèce!

\- Désolé, Angleterre, je ne tiens pas à lui autant que toi!

\- Q-Quoi?! Que veux-tu dire par là?! Si je reste avec lui, c'est pour ne pas qu'il finisse anéanti!

\- _Héhé..._ Tu vois, tu veux le protéger...

\- N'importe quoi! Ce n'est qu'un snobinard vantard qui ne pense qu'à conquérir des pays!

\- Si tu le dis... Bref, je te laisse, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

Une fois le grec partit, un soldat demanda :

\- Que faisons-nous, maintenant...?

\- Nous allons rester prés de la frontière.

\- Et pour France?

\- ...Il reviendra.

 _Ils s'installèrent donc à Salonique, combattant autant qu'ils pouvaient les ennemis._

 _Ils avancèrent donc, gagnant quelques combats, et réussirent à conquérir Fiorina et Monastir. Mais ils se heurtèrent ensuite à une ligne Bulgare infranchissable, constituée de solides ouvrages de fortifications de campagne. La grèce est le seul seul pays balkans à ne pas avoir choisit son camp (les pays balkans sont les pays d'Orient comme la Roumanie, la Serbie, la Bosnie-Herzégovine, la Macédoine...). Le 30 décembre 1916 (l'anniversaire de Russie, tiens!), donc un an plus tard, les Alliés exigent le regroupement de l'armée grecque dans le Péloponnèse afin que celle-ci ne menace plus les arrières des armées d'Orient. Malgré quelques contestations, Grèce accepte. Puis, finalement, alors qu'ils sont attaqués par Turquie et Allemagne, en 1917, il se décide enfin à se joindre aux alliés._

\- Eh bien, Grèce, il t'a fallu deux ans et une attaque ennemie pour te faire changer d'avis? Lui lança Angleterre.

\- Oh, ça va, le tsundere, je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques!

\- Attends, que viens-tu de dire là?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu!...

\- Eho, on se calme là! Les sépara France alors que ça allait partir en bagarre.

Alors que les deux se lançait un regard noir, le romantique reprit la parole :

\- Bref, si je suis venu vers vous c'est que j'ai eu une fabuleuse idée : Au début, j'envisageais une attaque frontale par le Vardar couplée à une attaque dans la Macédoine orientale, celle-ci appuyée par les canons de la flotte. Puis j'ai pensé que passer par les vallées ne serait pas suffisant : Il faut attaquer l'ennemi par les montagnes! C'est comme ça que nous arriverons à le surprendre!

\- Mouais, ça me paraît être une bonne idée... soupira Angleterre.

[Une semaine plus tard...]

\- France, je te maudis de nous avoir fait passer par là.

\- Eh bien quoi? C'est très bien, personne ne peut nous repérer!

\- Oui, mais ces montagnes sont extrêmement dangereuses! Il y a eu plusieurs éboulements, et je ne te raconte pas tous les chemins pentus et escarpés où j'ai faillit là aussi y laisser la vie!

\- Ah là là, ce que tu peux être pessimiste! Nous avons fait plus de cinquante kilomètres déjà, et il faut encore que tu te plaignes!

\- J'ai mes raisons, crois-moi! Et mes soldats, et même les tiens, sont eux aussi à bout!

\- Oui, bon... admire un peu ce paysage! Dommage que Grèce n'ait pas voulu nous accompagner! Bon, ça ne vaut pas Paris, mais c'est magnifique quand même!

\- Sinon, tu comptes conquérir quelle ville? Parce que tu ne nous l'as pas dit... nous n'avons fait que te suivre comme des moutons depuis ces derniers jours.

\- Grasdsko! Mon objectif principal est d'engager des forces conséquentes sur les flancs pour couper la retraite des grandes unités ennemies qui ont reçu trop tard l'ordre de repli.

\- C'est parti...

 _Après la prise de Gradsko et ensuite de Uskub, l'une des armées germano-bulgare se rend et bat en retraite..._

\- Et c'est une victoire pour moi! S'exclama France.

\- Pour NOUS! Et ils se sont juste enfuis, je te signale...

\- Oui, mais nous avons tout de même pu faire 70 000 prisonniers! Et regarde toutes les armes que nous avons pu récupérer!

\- Bon, j'avoue, toi et ton armée êtes plus forts que je ne le pensais...

\- Ah! Enfin, tu le reconnais!

\- Nous sommes en 1918... cela fait déjà quatre ans que cette guerre dure. Ne va-t-elle jamais finir...?

\- Vu comme c'est parti, je sens que je vais la gagner, cette guerre! Espérons juste qu'au front de Verdun la situation est aussi bonne qu'ici!...

\- J'espère, en effet...

[Pendant ce temps-là, beaucoup plus loin...]

\- Monsieur, on vient de m'informer que Allemagne s'est retirée... je pense que la Grande Guerre est enfin finie et qu'une armistice ne va pas tarder à être faite.

\- Mmh, oui, tu as raison...

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler regardait par la fenêtre, fixant quelque chose, les gens dans la rue sans doute. Néanmoins, son regard violet était un peu dans le vague, comme s'il pensait à une tout autre chose.

\- La révolution bat son plein, aujourd'hui... autant que la guerre civile, dit-il en ne se souciant pas de si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre ou non.

\- Hum, oui... mais, ne voulez-vous pas avoir de nouvelles et vous occuper de cette Grande Guerre?

\- Ce n'est plus mon affaire... j'ai assez de territoire à gouverner et un régime communiste à instaurer pour m'occuper les petites broutilles d'Allemagne et France.

\- Comme vous voudrez... mais... pourquoi faites-vous ce regard? Vous faites peur, vous savez...

\- Et alors? C'est ce qu'il faut pour convaincre les gens! Car crois-moi, tout ne fait que commencer... dit Russie avec un sourire des plus sadiques.

 _ **FIN...**_

 _Tenez, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le sujet, je vous donne le lien de la page qui m'a beaucoup inspirée et aidée! :_

/fr/espace-scientifique/pays-belligerants/le-front-dorient-1915-1918

 _Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plut quand même! (même si j'avoue que je préfère la guerre froide... d'ailleurs, les gens me trouvent très bizarre lorsque je dis que j'adore cette période et que je la trouve romantique...)_

 _Et si vous êtes très gentils et que vous me le demandez dans les reviews, je veux bien faire une suite sur l'URSS!(et la guerre froide!)_

 _Mais seulement si vous êtes sympa...^p^_


End file.
